


Break the Tomb (To Grow to New Heights)

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!Qrow, omega!Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Clover had never met another omega who had dared to defile themselves with double marks before - and then Qrow introduces him to his brother-in-law. The meeting feels like a disaster just waiting to happen... but in the end, it might just be Taiyang who had something to teach Clover about what it truly means to love one's self.[A sequel-style gift fic to Complexhero's ABO-verse storyline]
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Break the Tomb (To Grow to New Heights)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Breaking Like) The Heart That's Stuck Inside My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918744) by [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero). 



> So, let me precedent this with a few facts:  
> A. I am not entirely well-versed in the ABO-style story world, so I kind of went at some angles into this story with my own flair.  
> B. Nothing in this story reflects any actual choices the original author will choose to do as they move forward with their tale. Namely: what Tai's real dynamic his, his background, how the bondmarks work, etc. - All of those are my own choices.  
> C. Most of all, I was just really inspired after (Breaking Like) The Heart That's Stuck Inside My Skin was completed and wanted to give the author this as a gift. I highly recommend reading it! In fact, reading this before their story will make some of this not make sense so... go do that!

The first time Clover met Taiyang Xiao Long, he was ashamed of himself.

Not for anything he said or did, per say – but merely for a thought. One so disgusting it just screamed _Atlesian elitist_.

For when the older omega approached him, all easy smiles and boisterous volume, and they shook hands, Clover saw them. Right on the pulse point of Taiyang’s neck, overlapping like water stains on wood, were _two_ bond marks. And the thought came to him, unbidden and vulgar:

**_Slut._ **

He couldn’t look the man in the eye after that.

* * *

The trip was only meant to be brief, a quick detour to tie up, as Qrow put it, “some loose ends” before they made their way to Vacuo to meet up with the kids. Considering they had spent three months in Argus with his family, Clover only felt it was right to spend three days seeing Qrow’s. Problem was, the whole thing was nerve-wracking for him in a way he wasn’t really accustomed too.

Normally, he moved into these kinds of meetings with a comfortable sociability that tended to ease a room seamlessly. It was something he learned to do early on, as being part of the military meant encountering a lot of new people, sometimes weekly. It could be a chore – one that was easier to slog through when he was the one putting on a friendly face.

But on the ferry over to the little island of Patch, stomach feeling like a total wreck that had nothing to do with seasickness, he wasn’t sure he had it in him this time. Perhaps it was still some lingering agoraphobia from his six-week imprisonment in James’ tiny apartment or perhaps it was just the fact this was someone who was important to Qrow, but he was on edge.

“You doing okay lucky charm?”

Clover’s gaze darted from the water to the pale hand sliding along the railing towards him, slow so he couldn’t be surprised by it, tentative so he knew he could back away from the contact if he didn’t want it. When he didn’t move, Qrow took the opportunity to touch his elbow, fingers gliding a soothing path up to his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” He replied haltingly, and it was so completely unconvincing all the alpha had to do was give him his patented ‘don’t lie’ frown, that he crumbled quickly. “It’s dumb, really but I’m nervous over this whole ‘meet your brother in law’ thing. I never used to have trouble with this sort of stuff. I used to be the kind of guy who was easy to like, someone others tended to gravitate towards – but now that I don’t always feel the same as I was…” He trailed off, a frustrated noise rumbling up in the back of his throat. “I just want to make a good impression, you know?”

He was expecting a lot of responses – a laugh wasn’t one of them.

“Trust me, Tai is the _last_ person you’d need to worry about over something like that. Bastard’ll probably like you more than me.” Qrow joked. He reached up, running his fingers through his hair in that familiar, preening motion. “It’s going to be fine Cloves, I promise.”

While not entirely absolved of his qualms, they definitely muted significantly – enough so that when Clover was finally in front of the blond, he didn’t have to force a smile. He even remembered feeling further relaxed by the fact he wasn’t facing yet an alpha like he feared, but a fellow omega.

And then he saw the marks and everything quickly, but quietly, went downhill.

* * *

He never meant to bring attention to his awful, prejudiced thoughts.

Except he kept staring like a total dumbass.

Every time Tai would stoop over, such as over his garden or to pet Zwei, his collar would fall loose, revealing the rings in full and drawing his eyes to them like a magnet. He was pretty sure the other omega noticed, and Qrow too – Gods with how unsubtle he was being, he was sure even the bees on Tai’s sunflowers noticed. He knew he was being rude, downright disrespectful to the man who was graciously opening his home to them. But he couldn’t stop.

He begun to pray he could just make it through the next three days without it being addressed.

Like many things in his life lately, of course he wasn’t so lucky.

It happened late afternoon on the second day. Qrow had gone to town to get some things from the grocery for tonight’s dinner. Clover, feeling tired, had opted to stay behind, deciding instead to enjoy the warm autumn day by lounging in the grass while thin white clouds lazily drifted overhead. It was so peaceful here and he could see why the alpha had grown a, _heh_ , bit of a nesting habit for the island.

So content, Clover was tempted to just catch a few winks until Qrow came back, when his plans were quickly spoiled.

“Tea?”

His eyes opened, finding himself suddenly in Tai’s shadow, the man holding a tall glass of iced tea in either hand.

“Oh, thank you,” He sat up quickly. Sure enough, his eyes flickered right onto the dark rings as the other omega lent down to give him the drink.

He averted his gaze just as quickly, focusing on the trees in the distance as he gulped down nearly a third of the glass.

Rather than leave him be, Tai plopped down next to him, nursing his own drink as he tilted his head back to face the sun. “You know, I’m a blunt kind of guy so I’m just gonna say it: If you want to ask about my bond marks, you can.”

Clover almost choked.

“E-Excuse me?” He replied, once he wasn’t accidentally asphyxiating on Blueberry Bliss.

Tai seemed to be trying to hide a smile – had he planned asking him that way? – saying, “You just seem so interested. That or, I’ve got a really attractive collarbone.”

He flushed, shame crawling up his throat like bile. “I’m sorry I’ve been staring. You must think I’m a terrible guest.”

“ _Clover_.” There was a firmness there that felt almost as forceful as an alpha command and he found himself compelled to meet his eyes for the first time since they’d met. Tai’s expression was set in a balance of gently encouraging and rigidly dictating, “You’re not the first to ogle me like a circus sideshow. But I’ll respect you a lot more if you just ask, rather than make your own assumptions.”

He wasn’t kidding about the blunt part, was he?

Clover inhaled and exhaled slowly, mulling over his options. On one hand, he could probably back out of this conversation and avoid hearing something potentially risqué but also lose any goodwill the other man might have for him. Or, he could keep it by fighting down his inhibitions and taking this very obvious silver platter offering to sate a selfish curiosity.

His decision came from his age-old philosophy: Fortune favored the bold.

“If you’re really comfortable telling me, I would be glad to hear about them.” He finally said.

Tai seemed to find that funny as well, chuckling away. “Pretty sure my virtue will stay intact.”

Clover was beginning to wonder if there was any way to not put his foot in his mouth today.

The second apology started and died on the tip of his tongue as the other man reached up, pulling back his shirt collar, seeming unfettered by putting himself on display. “This one is from my first wife, Raven.” Tai said, tracing the first ring. It was jagged at the edges and deep, the skin still noticeably red despite the years. “And this one,” He traced the second one – more of an oval, smoother, shallower and pinker. “Is from Summer, my second.”

He recognized the names, both from STRQ’s notoriety and from the few stories Qrow was just beginning to feel comfortable enough to share. But it reminded him why he’d assumed Taiyang was an alpha before they met – Ruby and Yang didn’t share a ton of similarities, but learning they were half-siblings who had the same father and having the common knowledge that it was more ‘acceptable’ for an alpha to hold multiple partners over a lifetime, it had simply made sense. Having his expectations flipped upside down was messing with his sense of reality.

Or maybe he was beginning to realize he _really_ didn’t know very much of the world, despite how gung-ho he was about protecting it.

“Were you three all-?” Clover struggled, never feeling so out of his element in his life.

“Together? No.” Tai thankfully let go of his shirt, settling back on his hands. “Raven and I got together sometime during third year. It was all passion and maybe a bit of erm, youthful zealousness with her. We weren’t _completely_ reckless though. This,” He waved to his neck, “Didn’t happen until our wedding night. It was a bit of a surprise, actually. Rae was adamantly _against_ the idea of marking, to the point she was stubbornly immovable whenever I brought it up.”

His brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Raven is an extremely loyal person. But the issue with such steadfast loyalty is she had to choose. The people from her home or… us.”

He looked away, watching the ice cubes float in his tea. Yeah. He knew what that was like. How agonizing it was to be split two ways and how impossible it can be to know what the right choice really is. He may not know much of her beyond the scathing things Qrow had hinted at, but at least in this, he held nothing but sympathy for her.

“When she finally said she was ready to mark me, I think that, more than the marriage, really made me believe things were going to last forever with her – and I know she did too.” Tai’s expression smoothed, his smile weakening into something sad. “But shortly after Yang came along, things with the Salem situation got complicated and she just… vanished.”

“I’m-” Clover stopped himself before he could finish with sorry. It felt too empty. “That must have been difficult.”

He sighed. “More than I can say. But, when I look back on it, I realize if she hadn’t, then I wouldn’t have Ruby.” Energy seemed to flood back into the man.

It was so like his second born, that Clover could easily see where she got her upbeat attitude from.

Tai continued, “Summer… her love came more quietly into my life. I’m not sure if it was her alpha instincts or just her kind nature, but as soon as she heard Raven had left, she came sweeping in to help me raise Yang. It wasn’t romantic, not at first at least. But it didn’t take long for me to realize I was falling for her.

“When I figured it out, I decided to keep it quiet for a while. So soon after Rae, I wasn’t sure if what I was feeling for Summer was honest or just a side effect of how dependent on her I was. And I didn’t want _Summer_ to feel like I was trying to replace Raven either. I intended to wait longer than I did, so that when I finally told her, we both would know it was real. But eh, heh,” For the first time, the other seemed a bit meek, scratching his cheek as he looked away, the lightest of blushes on his face. “They never warn you in Home-Ec how truly difficult raising an infant is. You’d be surprised by all the _really important_ things you can forget to do because you’re so preoccupied. Like, maybe, perhaps… medication.”

Clover’s eyes went wide. “Oh no.”

“E-hehe.” The blush had darkened considerably. “I, I can’t even – let’s just say a LOT of things happened that night on top of a confession.”

“Ruby?” He guessed.

“Ruby.” Tai confirmed. “It wasn’t really the way I intended things to go but… neither of us had any regrets.”

It was hard not to agree. Clover had told Qrow once his niece was one of a kind and he’d meant it. She had a light about her that drew others to her, made them want to follow her. Her drive to just be a huntress was something he didn’t see in many kids that walked through the academy and certainly none with a heart as large as hers. Just like he used to when choosing recruits for the Aceops, he gave her the same critical eye and determined very early on that she was going to go far. Maybe farther than all of them combined.

“Remnant certainly would be a much drearier place without her.” Clover could almost pat himself on the back as he realized that was probably the first correct thing he said around the other – if the way Tai just swelled with pride was any indication.

It made it all the harder to ask what he wanted to next.

“Can I… ask you something really personal? And if you don’t want to answer, that’s fine. This may be way out of line.”

“Shoot.”

“What was the second mark like?”

Clover knew how getting a bond mark was supposed to feel, in theory at least. Scientifically, it was more than just a scar, but an actual shift to an omega’s very DNA – the very moment the bite was made, the cells underwent a biological change, shifting them just enough so that an omega’s scent would alter, becoming ‘undesirable’ to anyone besides their alpha. It was reported the whole process was one to never cause pain due to the endorphins that would immediately seep into the bloodstream from the tip of the incisors. ‘Instant euphoria’ was what all the movies and books described it as – or, for the raunchier entries, the ‘best orgasm of your life’.

There was much less documentation on what a second bonding did – and most of what he knew was based more in fiction than fact. More dramatic pieces would play it out as a tragedy that led to blindness, crippling, or some other unsightly outcome. Considering Taiyang was sitting right beside him, whole and unaffected, it was obvious his knowledge was lacking.

The man in question finished off his tea before answering, “Initially, it was the same. Really intense and really good. But shortly after, my entire body kind of went into this shock-like state. My heat just came to a complete stop but I was still feverish and I was in so much pain I had trouble getting out of bed. I vaguely remember Summer making all these frantic calls and dragging me off to the hospital. But, the doc just chastised us for how ‘irresponsible’ we were, told me to give it a few weeks and shoved us back out the door.”

Clover scoffed. Apparently, doctors were the same no matter what corner of the world he went to. “What a jerk.”

Tai threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, he was. He wasn’t wrong though. Eventually, my body adjusted and I was as good as new. Took me _forever_ to get Sums to stop apologizing though.” He gave a fond sigh. “She was amazing, truly.”

He looked at him, understanding seeping into him. “You loved her a lot.”

“With my whole heart.”

Before he could think about it, the question blurted out of him without reproach, “Is that why you don’t hide your marks?”

“Mmm, no. I just like this shirt.”

He spluttered. “What, but-?”

“I’m kidding.” Blue eyes sparkled playfully, “Well, not about the shirt. It’s a very comfortable shirt I’ll have you know.” His hand reached up, tenderly touching the scars. “To me, hiding these would mean I was ashamed of the life I’ve led. That Raven and Summer and even my girls are things I should regret – but I could never feel that way. They were and are some of the best parts of it.”

“But how - but what,” Clover started, stumbled, started again, “What about the way people look at you?”

“What about it?”

“It doesn’t _bother_ you?”

Here, Tai paused, studying him critically. After a time, he shifted his body to face him fully, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. “Look, I’m not about to sit here and lie to your face – yes, sometimes it’s been hard. I was the only omega on my team. I heard all sorts of whispers about how my teammates were probably ‘passing me around’.” He wrinkled his nose. “And the judgment everyone gave me when I bonded with Summer was nothing compared to when _Qrow_ stepped in to help me with the girls just a few months after I lost her. The things people gossiped over what we were up to could fill a B-grade pornography.”

“Just B-grade?” He jested lightly.

That earned him a smile. “Hey, I have standards.” It fell quickly. “I can also guess at what people’s first thoughts are when they see me.”

All the bluster blew out of Clover immediately. He hung his head.

“Thing is, what everyone around me thinks should **_never_** matter more than what I think about myself.”

His remorseful thoughts came to a stop. He peeked up at him.

Tai was looking back in earnest. “Being an omega is part of who I am. It’s a part I’ve decided to embrace and love. Those around me can try and defile what that is with their own opinions – but they only take it from me _if I let them_.” He rolled his shoulders some, as if squaring up for a fight. “And honestly? I just dare anyone to try.”

The display was just ridiculous enough, Clover hid a laugh behind his hand.

But, it was also inspiring, in a way. He’d been surrounded by so many betas and alphas all his life; he was used to them talking themselves up like they were the second coming of the Brother’s Grimm. Never had he encountered a fellow omega with the same steadfast philosophy.

Could… could Clover also one day…?

“You know,” He lowered his hand slowly. “This is nice. I haven’t had a chance to talk one on one with a lot of omegas before.”

“I can imagine, considering what you must have been through.”

“Huh?!” Panic filled him instantly. Had Qrow told him? No, No he wouldn’t.

…Would he?

But Tai’s voice held only sympathy, “To become a member of the Atlas military, especially a high-ranking officer, I can’t imagine how hard it must have been to hide all this time.”

_Thank the gods._

“Oh, yeah.” Clover tried to brush it off – but like a burr it just kind of rolled over and stuck somewhere else. “Yeah… I guess… I have been hiding a long time. I’ve never really explored any of this.” He looked down at the grass, thoughts that had swum in and out of his mind for weeks now finally finding their way to the surface. “I presented just months before I started at the academy. I’ve been keeping who I am a secret for so long, now that I don’t have to, it’s like, I don’t know who I am anymore.”

A hand on his arm almost made him jump, but Tai’s words soothed him. “But that’s okay. Discovering yourself doesn’t stop just ‘cause you turned eighteen. There’s always room to learn something new, to grow and change in ways you may not have been able to see a decade ago.” He gave his arm a light squeeze, just enough to reassure. “Life’s an odyssey, not a biography. Whoever Clover Ebi is, you’re still writing that part.” He pulled back, but the warmth stayed. “No matter what, just remember: You’ll always still be Clover.”

Emotion surged through him, powerful and sudden. For too long he had to deal with the reality that the people of his own homeland would sooner scoff at his dynamic then allow it even the most minuscule of recognition. Despite their prejudices, Clover thought he’d held pretty tightly onto his own self-respect over the years. But somewhere along the way, the propaganda of his nation had seeded into his thoughts, blooming into dangerous thistles. There were so many he was just discovering now - and, like the unrelenting weed, it was so hard to pull them out all at once when they sprouted back so quickly.

So to have another omega reach in and pull a few for him as he so freely told him it was alright to actually just be himself, and that it didn’t lessen who he was at his core, was beyond liberating.

“…Thank you.” Clover blinked away the sting in his eyes. “You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”

“Well if it helped, then I’m glad. Though, you should be thanking Qrow.” At his confusion, Tai elaborated, “That’s why he wanted to come here. He thought you talking to me might help.”

Shock rippled down his spine, pulling him up straight. “Wha- _what?!_ ” Irritation followed. This was starting to feel a lot like the escape plan from James’ place and the ploy to get him to Argus all over again. “That jerk!”

“Heh, actually, it might be one of his kinder gestures.” He smiled. “I can tell, just from the way Qrow looks at you, that you mean a whole lot to him. But he’s also, to put it nicely, a complete idiot.”

_That_ was putting it _nicely?_

“He’s never been in love before – and he’s kind of tripping over himself over how much he just wants to be here for you in every possible way. But he knows when it comes to social stuff like this, he can be a bit,” Tai waved at the air as if to capture the word. “Insensitive. As much as he might try to understand what you’re going through, on some fundamental level he knows he can’t. He’s not an omega.”

“So, he just decided what was good for me?” Clover took it back. Tai was being too nice.

“Not maliciously, but yeah, basically.” He stood, collecting the glasses.

He narrowed his gaze at the other man. “Are you saying I should just be okay with it?”

“’Course not.” Tai winked, some sort of wisdom Clover didn’t understand laden in his grin. “Why do you think I told you in the first place?”

* * *

Clover wouldn’t say he pulled the whole ‘angry spouse waiting up for their other half to get home so an argument could ensue’ – but he wouldn’t say he _didn’_ t pull it either. Which was perhaps why when Qrow came home, he found him sitting in the living room, loudly flipping through an old magazine.

The only element really missing was the time; it was only a little into the evening rather than past midnight.

“I’m back!” Qrow announced as he walked through the door. To his credit, he came to a halt immediately when the only response he got was a noncommittal grunt. “Cloves? Everything alright?”

He glowered at him over the top of the pages, angling his head towards the bags in his hands. “You should put those away.”

“Uh – okay?”

Clover focused extra hard on the Sato Brand motorcycle he was pretending to be interested in, rather then the lost way the other spoke as he headed out of the room. He certainly wasn’t craning his ear when he heard the quiet but increasingly rapid conversation kick up in the kitchen. Tai’d been in there for nearly a half hour, working on dessert while he waited for his brother-in-law to return with the ingredients for dinner.

Normally, Clover would be right beside him, eager to drown in the routine of cooking – but the blond was the type of host who was adamantly against a guest preparing food. And he wasn’t quite as familiar with the more Mistralian fare the other man had a taste for.

When Qrow came back into the room, he made sure to shut the kitchen door before he rounded the entertainment center, approaching him with caution. “Can we talk?”

Clover shut the magazine, throwing it on the table. “I don’t know. _Can_ we?”

He flinched, holding up his hands in surrender. “Okay. You’re angry. I get it.”

“Do you?” He crossed his arms, feeling a smidge petulant, but his anger still burned. “I can’t believe you. You dragged me all the way here for a… a therapy session?!”

“What? No! I just- ugh.” He ran a hand over his face, up through his graying hair and tousling it. “I mean, that’s not the way I was looking at it. And that wasn’t the only reason I wanted to stop here – I really did want to catch Tai up on everything. But, yeah, I thought if he could also give you some extra support, it would help make you feel a little better.”

He wasn’t sure what was more aggravating, that Qrow had taken it upon himself to orchestrate all this or the fact he was right.

“That doesn’t mean you get to make decisions for me.” Clover snapped back. “This is the same thing everyone else has done to me my whole life. I don’t need it from you too.”

It was obvious his words hit home from the way it made the alpha’s expression immediately fall, his body language slumping as he was thoroughly cowed. “…Can I come over there?”

He jerked a hand towards the free space next to him.

Tentatively, Qrow took the offer, wringing his hands together nervously. “Look, you’re right. I messed up. I shoulda said something or told you I was still worried.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I uh,” He grimaced. “Well it’s gonna sound stupid now, but I didn’t know how to approach the conversation without making you mad?”

Really? Clover scoffed. “Good job, mission failed.”

Qrow groaned. “I know and I’m sorry.”

It was getting harder to stay angry when he was looking so pathetic. “Why did you think I’d be mad? Qrow, I know I’m not… 100 percent yet, but we can talk about this kind of stuff.”

“I-I guess in the end I’m just… scared.”

Any fire he had left was extinguished instantly. “Why?”

“Do you know you’re the first person I’ve wanted to make permanent in my life?” He fell back against the cushions, looking defeated. “Usually talking about rough stuff like this isn’t hard for me – but with you? It’s all upside down in my head. I’m so focused on trying to make something go right _for once_ in my life… that I’m terrified of giving you a reason to show you I’m not worth it.”

So that was it.

“Oh Qrow… you idiot.” At the other’s shocked look, Clover only smiled. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t assumed, but it was nice to hear it in the air, to know he wasn’t the only one having to struggle, even if their battles weren’t the same.

Neither of their insecurities or hang-ups were going to disappear overnight after all.

“Of course I think you’re worth it. I wouldn’t be having this conversation at all if I didn’t.” He reached out, taking his hand in his. “We’re not going to be able to prevent mistakes or fights – but we can get through them. That’s why I need you to understand me. Right now especially I need to be feeling like I have some sort of control over my life.”

“Yeah.” He exhaled heavily. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to take that from you.”

Clover reached out with his other hand this time, cupping Qrow’s chin. He drew his thumb gently over the stubble on his jawline. “I believe you. But next time, promise to talk to me first?”

He nodded. “I promise.”

He lent forward, kissing him softly. His own quiet way of reassuring the alpha things were going to be fine.

In turn he felt the hand he was still holding interlace their fingers together. Somehow, despite all the intimate moments they’d shared over the past few months, the sweet, gentle gesture brought a little heat to his face. When they broke away from one another, it was still there, along with a smile that he couldn’t contain.

For the second time today, he found himself saying: “You know this is nice.”

Qrow arched a brow. “Uh, not really sure that’s the right adjective to use for a fight.”

“Not that.” Clover chuckled. “It’s just nice to be heard. Things with you, they really feel different.”

He gave a laugh of his own, quiet and reserved. “Same here, lucky charm.”

There was still a lot he was unsure about. Things that he knew would take much more time to figure out.

But when they, as one, lent in for another kiss, the one thing Clover could say he was certain about was that whatever experience he was in for, he wanted Qrow at his side for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this story comes from a quote from The House of Paris, by Elizabeth Bowen - "We can surmount the anger we feel. To find oneself like a young tree inside a tomb is to discover the power to crack the tomb and grow up to any height."
> 
> It felt very Clover-appropriate.


End file.
